


Eek! Spider!

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Funny, Humor, One-Shot, Prompt Fic, Roommates, challenge, teacher!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Hermione needed Blaise to get his arse back to the house at that very moment. Why? Because there was a bloody spider in the kitchen!





	Eek! Spider!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments) on Fanfiction.net
> 
> Boyfriend Challenge: You've just left for work, and you're running late, but there's a spider (or other creepy crawly) in the house the size of a dinner plate and I need you to come home. Right now.
> 
> Granger Danger Birthday Event: Teacher!AU
> 
> Around the World in Thirty One Days: 35. Chile - Dialogue: "Can you two just get along?"
> 
> Television Show of the Month: Full House; Jessie Katsopolis: (character) Blaise Zabini, (action) playing a musical instrument, (object) guitar
> 
> Word count: 1,239

Blaise looked into the mirror, adjusting his collar and making sure there wasn't a hair out of place. He brushed through his dark hair with his hand and smiled at himself.

"Are you ever going to tire of admiring yourself in the mirror?" A voice asked behind him. Blaise grinned and turned to face his roommate, who was leaning against his dresser with a mug in her hands.

"The answer to that would be a no, Mia," he said.

She looked him over in his white, fitted polo shirt and dark jeans. "I can see that."

Blaise rolled his eyes and walked over to her. "Now Hermione, don't tell me you haven't looked at yourself once in the mirror and admired yourself." He looked at her mop of dark brown curls. "From this soft, gorgeous hair to the luscious–" Blaise laughed as Hermione's cheeked reddened when she hit at him.

It was always fun to tease his roommate; though she was really more than that. Hermione was his friend and had been since they met in a store.

If it hadn't been for him trying to find a set of guitar picks for him students, he wouldn't have bumped into her.

Then he wouldn't have had a disagreement over who had actually bumped into who.

Then he wouldn't have apologized and invited her for a bite to eat. She mentioned needing somewhere else to stay after her recent row with her ex, and of course Blaise swooped in and helped her out.

Thinking on it now, Blaise thought whoever the poor sod was had really missed out on great, humorous company.

"Alright, I'll leave you be," he told her as he grabbed his guitar case and keys. "I'll see you later."

Hermione nodded with a smile. "I'll try to have something whipped up by the time you get back."

After exchanging farewells, Blaise was out the door, leaving Hermione to have the house to herself.

Hermione walked out of his bedroom towards the kitchen to grab herself a bagel. She only made it to the entryway before she dropped her mug and screamed in fright.

...oo0oo...

Blaise was sitting on top of his desk with a guitar in his lap, running his fingers over the strings on the wooden instrument; its sound playing harmoniously around the room.

"And that," he said, "is how you start the first piece of the song we're learning today." He would have continued had his phone not started to buzz. He set his guitar down and reached for it.

"Ooo you're not supposed to have your phone out," a boy pointed out with a sneaky grin. Someone reached their hand out and hit his shoulder. "Ow, woman!" He exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

She stuck her tongue out at him and blew a raspberry while the boy glared in her direction.

Blaise shook his head at the two. "Can you two just get along? Settle down," he told them firmly before declining the call; Hermione knew not to call him while he had class. That thought alone made Blaise realize that he should probably call her back; it had to be important.

"Alright let's move on to–"

He looked down at his phone to see Hermione calling him once more. Blaise cleared his throat and stood up. "Continue practicing that hand motion," he said, "this is an important call I have to take."

As he walked out the door, Blaise could have sworn he'd heard someone say "I bet that's his ladyyy friend," which was followed by a slap. He shook his head once more before answering the phone. "What's wrong, Mia?"

" _Get here_ now," Hermione's voice said through the phone.

"That's not answering my question," Blaise retorted.

He could hear her huff before squeaking. " _There is a spider on the table_ ," she said.

Blaise blinked. She had called him...for a spider.

"Really?"

" _This is not a joke, Blaise! It's as big as the saucer!_ "

"I'm pretty sure this is a joke."

" _I swear I'm going to castrate you. Please just get home_ ," Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione, it's just a spider," Blaise said in the phone. He knew he couldn't see her, but Blaise knew she was glaring at the phone; he could feel it.

" _Blaise Zabini, if you value your jewels you will march yourself home right this minute and_ –"

Blaise knew he'd regret it later, but he had to finish at least his first class before leaving the school to check on Hermione. After placing his phone on silent like it should have been, Blaise blew out a puff of air before going back into his classroom.

"Alright, so who's up for their first song?"

...oo0oo...

As soon as Blaise opened the door, he was bombarded with a small fist against his chest.

"How dare you hang up on me, not answer me, and leave me for that spider!" Hermione exclaimed as she hit him with each statement.

Blaise caught her fist on her next attempted strike and held them down to her sides. "Hermione Granger, you're one of the strongest people I've ever known, and you're letting a little spider get to you?"

She snorted angrily. "This little spider is not little whatsoever," she argued.

He gave her a skeptical look. "Where is this 'not so little' spider?"

Hermione pointed towards the kitchen. "You may need something large to kill it with."

"I'll just grab you and use you as a weapon."

She gave him a heated glare. "I hope it bites you in the arse."

Blaise placed a hand on his chest. "You wound me, Love." Chuckling to himself, Blaise walked into the kitchen, though he didn't make it as far Hermione did because the spider was sitting there waiting for one of them.

"What the  _hell_  is that?" Blaise demanded.

"A spider," Hermione answered smugly.

"That's not a spider, that's a demon wearing a spider costume!"

Blaise grabbed the broom that was sitting in the corner next to the doorway, walking slowly to the table. His grip was tight as he prepared to hit the thing and hopefully kill it. However, the spider seemed to have registered the incoming attack and hopped off the table and down the hall.

Hermione had screamed and ran behind Blaise, clinging to his arm. "He's gone into my room!" She cried in horror before shaking her head. "Nu uh, I'm not staying in there and it take my life in my sleep."

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?" Blaise asked, looking over his shoulder at her; his grip had yet to loosen on the broom.

She noticed it and gave Blaise a look. "Hope you're not a bad of a sleeper as you sound, as I'm staying in your room tonight."

Blaise looked offended by her comment, but nonetheless conceded to her request. "I hope you're not going to be as wild as I've seen you sleep before."

Her eyes cut to Blaise dangerously. " _Excuse_  me?"

"Have I ever said how lovely your curls look?"

He could practically feel the heat from her eyes narrowing at him, but Blaise merely grinned and shrugged.

Needless to say, because of the spider, Blaise and Hermione were fighting one another in their sleep.

After they woke up the next day restless, they found the spider sitting on Hermione's pillow with two more smaller ones next to it.

The two agreed that they should call an exterminator.


End file.
